One way wedge clutches typically transfer torque between an input component and an output component in a single circumferential direction and exhibit a free-wheel mode when they rotate in the opposite circumferential direction. It is common to maintain some frictional contact between the one way wedge clutch components even in the free-wheel mode. However, such frictional contact causes torque drag, subsequent energy dissipation and a decrease in efficiency. Bi-directional wedge clutches typically transfer torque between an input component and an output component in both circumferential directions and exhibit a free-wheel mode in both circumferential directions. Frictional contact among the components of a wedge clutch disconnect can cause unintentional locking.